It has been found that the conventional foldable decoration is too monotonous thereby making it dull in a short time. Hence, many attempts have been made to develop foldable decorations with more fun. However, they are too complicated in structure and expensive in cost hence making it difficult to promote.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable decoration which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.